


Alright

by bunnysworld



Series: The Rebound [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens after Merlin let the handsome stranger pick him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Your place](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3314546) You might want to read this first.

Merlin couldn’t help the tears rolling from his eyes and felt stupid. Here he was, in a total stranger’s bed, trying not to sob. 

The blond had taken him home, and fucked him every which way possible that was known to mankind.

And now he was lying next to the bloke, whose name he didn’t even know, and had never felt so at ease, like some wall in him had crumbled down and he could breathe again.

“Are you alright?” Concerned blue eyes looked at him. 

Merlin turned into waiting arms and buried his face into the man’s neck with a smile. “Yeah.” For the first time in ages, he really was.


End file.
